Бззз!
by Samuranta
Summary: Муха наблюдает за событиями, произошедшими после поединка Мусаши с Деншичиро.  Крэк, намёк на Кодзиро/Оцу.


Час Змеи, полёт нормальный. Мне пришлось взлететь с поражающей воображение причёски одного хмыря в воздух, когда он сделал взмах катаной против местного терминатора Деншичиро.

Я прожил всё лето среди мокреньких брёвнышек школы Йошиока, и даже не спрашивайте, почему эта белая холодная хрень, которая летает тут кругом, ещё не убила меня. В этом месяце вся вода словно ополчилась, превратившись в белых зомбомух, и атаковала с небес! А я такой чёрный, маленький, летаю вот, скрываюсь пока ещё от снега и холода в помещениях, ну или же на разгорячённых телах людей, например. Крепкий я уродился – да и выживать умею. К тому же, в этом месте тела как раз разгорячённые постоянно. Потому что самураи то дерутся, то трахаются, то дерутся, то трахаются – и конца этому нет, поэтому мне всегда есть где погреться. Вот сядешь кому-нибудь на задницу в ответственный момент... В общем, главная забота вашего покорного слуги – это чтобы кто-нибудь не прихлопнул меня ненароком! А то ручищи у них хоть и страшные, но ловкие. Но ничего, я привык. С самураями жить – по-самурайски [драться и трахаться] выть. В боевых школах даже мухи боевые, да.

Извините за это тупое вступление и позвольте наконец представиться: я муха Мухаха. Пол мужской. Живу с самураями. Хобби: летать по воздуху, ползать по вашей коже, ползать по вашей заднице. Я – грязное неотёсанное чмо, и лапки у меня волосатые, а глаза красные, с дьявольским душком, так что настоятельно не рекомендую связываться со мной в понедельник утром. Да и вообще связываться. Потому что я сам буду с вами связываться.

Так вот, в тот отвратительнейший день, когда небо ниспослало на всех толпы белых зомбомух в очередной раз (мать его), я как раз грелся в причёске какого-то незнакомца. Такие волосы как раз в моём вкусе: бешеные, не слишком мытые, зато хорошо обогреваемые снизу. Мужику явно много крови в мозг приливало.

Мой живой обогреватель работал исправно и не замечал меня – всё его внимание было сконцентрировано на Терминаторе, с которым он собирался драться. А потом он как понёсся на него... и я взлетел, ошалевший. Подо мной пронеслись головы зрителей, покрытые и непокрытые, деревья, снежные зомбомухи,.. и холод стал тут же пробирать тоненький панцирь. Нужен был новый обогреватель! Подойдёт кто угодно из толпы... Этим кем угодно по мановению костлявого перстня судьбы оказался какой-то странный чувак. Шляпа его была очень низко надвинута на глаза, и он почти не шевелился. Я аккуратно присел на рукав - тёплый. Ему что, совсем не холодно истуканом стоять? Наверное, закалённый. Ну, тем лучше для меня. Хорошо на его плече сидеть – всё видно, потому что чувак оказался достаточно высоким. Вышка с отличным подогревом, да ещё и не двигается - да это же просто мечта мухи! Я чуть не кокнулся в снег от удачи. С такой позиции моему обзору предстал Хмырь, бегающий вокруг Деншичиро, который, казалось, уже перестал понимать, что происходит и что ему надо делать. Ну полный болванчик. Обогреватель-сан тоже внимательно-внимательно смотрел на поединок, а потом вдруг повёл плечом. Чёрт! Он заметил меня? Так быстро? Чёрт, так не хочется с него улетать! Сейчас ведь прогонит! Отчего он такой чувствительный? Через одежду, так прям почувствовать мои маленькие волосатенькие лапки...

...Он уже десять секунд смотрит на меня. И ничего не делает. Вообще. Просто смотрит. Даже "Уйди, сцуко" не сказал. А я пялюсь на него в ответ. Какой-то это странный Обогреватель. Смотрит на меня пронизывающе, молчанием общается со мной. И взгляд такой немигающий, того и гляди, страшнее моих сетчатых глаз. Кто кого переглядит? (А мухи физически моргать не могут!)

Откуда-то издалека доносились вопли нечёсаного Хмыря и Деншичиро, а мы с Обогревателем-саном погрузились в новый мир, созданный из наших соединённых взглядов. И соединение это оказалось настолько мощным, что оно вытесняло и приглушало всё происходящее вокруг. Были только наши глаза, и я с жадностью улавливал в тот момент малейшие трепетания его век или блики в зрачках.

Стало почему-то страшно, это похоже на страх оступиться и упасть с потолка в кастрюлю...

А потом он вдруг улыбнулся и снова перевёл взгляд на поединок. С облегчением во мне чёртова радуга развернулась! Потому что хоть кого-то я на этом свете не отвращаю – именно это я и почувствовал, да. В одну секунду он стал моим Самым Лучшим Обогревателем На Свете...

Вообще он был одет, как многие самураи, только вёл себя безо всякого буйства, в отличие от толпы, и явно скрывал лицо за большой шляпой. Она была как будто бы от снега, но зачем её так низко надвигать? Впрочем, мухе-то какое дело...

* * *

Мне кажется, по сравнению с толпой, я колбасился больше всех! Ну как же, там был мастер! МАСТЕР! Вы меня поняли, он вам всем задницы надерёт! Я знал! Знал, что этот упырь из школы ему в фундоси не годится! И Оцу вон как радовалась! Только я всё равно не втыкаю, что она так тормозит-то. Если бы я в своё время мастеру насильно не навязался, то он бы на меня и внимания не обратил! И Оцу тоже вот надо подойти к нему, улыбнуться этим красным ротиком, и... А потом я буду поглядывать, кукуку... Эти взрослые... Такие смешные, особенно по ночам. Я знаю! Видел, слышал, лулзы ловил.

Оцу мне говорила, что женщины так себя, видите ли, не ведут, и что она никому навязываться не собирается, но я всё равно не понимаю такого подхода. В жизни надо дерзать! Или ничего не получишь. Не знаю, почему мне так хочется, чтобы они уже сошлись наконец... Наверное, потому что я хорошо понимаю её - ведь я тоже хочу скорее с мастером увидеться, и чтобы всё было хорошо, как тогда... И наша с Оцу тяга какая-то общая – согреть его существование, подарить тепло – поэтому нам легко вместе путешествовалось. Есть какая-то нежная солидарность…

Ха! На самом деле я вас подкалываю. Больше всего мне нужно, конечно же, чтобы он меня научил так же круто драться! Ха-ха! Плевать мне на их недотрах, я хочу быть таким же сильным, как мастер! И я свой шанс упускать не собираюсь!

Но на самом деле я не про это хотел рассказать. Я хотел рассказать про то, что произошло сразу после поединка. Мастер таки глянул в нашу сторону, но смылся куда-то быстро, видимо, не поверив своим глазам, а Оцу, как всегда, тупо таращилась ему вслед, ничего больше не делая. Наверное, выдумывала для своего бездействия и оправдание попутно. Я даже догадывался, какое.

Но тут к нам подошёл какой-то подозрительный человек. Я его ещё давно приметил - он был самым высоким в толпе, но лицо было скрыто за волосами и большой шляпой, похожей на ту, что венчала голову Оцу.

Он приподнял шляпу за край, открывая нам своё лицо, и продемонстрировал Оцу ухмылочку. Ухмылочку, гадёныш! Вообще выглядел он чудовищно довольно, словно пережил только что лучшее зрелище за всю его жизнь, и счастье его оставалось дополнить только кем-нибудь типа Оцу.

Оцу же застыла. Она, будучи столь погружённой в мысли о Мусаши, явно не ожидала, что к ней кто-то втихую подвалит и станет томно улыбаться. Более того, ей эта улыбка, кажется, понравилась, потому что она улыбнулась в ответ. Это стало словно знаком для незнакомца, и он уже радостно схватил её за руку... да не тут-то было! Щаз! Я схватил запястья обоих и расцепил руки.

- Эй ты! Что надо?

Мужик нахмурился. Вообще не таким уж он был и "мужиком". Лицо - с тонкими чертами, такое всё вдохновлённое и одухотворённое, оно скорее подошло бы музыканту, а не самураю... Только муха на плече портила всю просветлённость образа. Хммм... мухи в такой холод? В любом случае, на поясе у человека висело два меча. Но каким бы крутым самураем он ни был, я не собирался сдавать ему Оцу без боя! Оцу принадлежит Мусаши!

- Я тебе Оцу не отдам!

Он впал в непонятки и изогнул брови, таращась на меня. Потом опять перевёл взгляд на Оцу... Ага, поддержки у неё искать задумал? Она твоими ресницами не соблазнится! Так ведь? Я посмотрел ей в глаза...

– Извините... я могу вам помочь? – наконец сказала она, пытаясь разобраться, что же происходит. Она не чувствовала опасности от этого человека, зато я чувствовал, поэтому я стоял перед ней, как маленький, но злобный стражник! Мастер мне потом спасибо скажет!

– Ааах... – вот и всё, что он изрёк и как-то растерялся, смотря то на меня, то на неё. Но уходить не хотел. Неужто ему так Оцу понадобилась? Может он из клуба анонимных любителей широкополых шляп? А то шляпы-то у них практически идентичные. Ну, в наше неспокойное время всякое бывает...

– Слышь, так что тебе надо-то, а? Кто ты вообще такой? – я снова попытался прояснить ситуацию.

Он несколько долгих мгновений смотрел на меня, изучая выражение лица. Оценивал, как лучше преодолеть живое препятствие. Наверное, ещё Сунь Цзы вспоминал, ища там подсказку. Они все от него фанатеют. Без Сунь Цзы и битвы не выиграть, и крепости не захватить, и мисо не сварить, и задницу не почесать… Знаю я этих самураев!

Вдруг самурайчик как-то просветлел, присел на корточки и стал выводить на снегу иероглифы.

Я подозрительно на это поглядывал, а до Оцу, кажется, дошла истина:

– По-моему, он... не может говорить.

Тот, дописывая иероглифы, никак на комментарий не отреагировал.

– Мммм? – я промычал с подозрением.

- …и слышать.

Мы глянули на написанное; он ткнул на это пальцем, а потом на себя. Его имя что ли?

– Ко..дзиро? Это вас звать так? - поинтересовалась Оцу.

Он продолжал молча на неё смотреть.

– Хосспади, Оцу, нашла кого подцепить! Какой-то Кодзиро!

– Таро, вдруг ему помощь нужна!

– Оцу, ну подумай, какая взрослому мужику может быть нужна помощь среди бела дня, когда он так нагло улыбается? Наглее меня, кстати!

Она дала мне подзатыльник. А наш Кодзиро, видимо, решил, что Оцу таким образом отказалась от моей "помощи", и снова схватил её за руку. Но мои рефлексы чёткие и отточенные, как у тигра! Я опять ударил его по руке, а потом с очень многозначительным видом решил кое-что написать на снегу в ответ. Раз уж он не слышит меня… то прочитает!

Я присел и стал писать: "Мусаши..."

Увидев это, Кодзиро явно удивился и стал смотреть на то, что я выводил на снегу, с удвоенной внимательностью. Было ясно, что имя ему знакомо, и он даже обрадовался, пропев очередное «Уааа…» Вот ведь никогда не знаешь, что может проколбасить незнакомца! Век живи, век хреней…

"...надерёт тебе задницу".

Я торжественно оторвал палец от снежного покрова и упёр руки в боки. Лицо моего врага было нечитаемым. Он тщательно втыкал в смысл. Интересно… он вообще знает эти слова? Я начал сомневаться.

Наконец Кодзиро протянул ладонь к моей писанине.

- ТОЛЬКО НЕ СТИРАТЬ! – заорал я. Я еле выучил эти иероглифы!

Но он лишь дорисовал какую-то чёрточку в имени Мусаши и многозначительно улыбнулся.

- Ах ты!..

Он издал какое-то подобие смеха, подмигнув Оцу, и наконец-то пошёл прочь.

- Э? Что это было, Оцу?

- Эх ты, - Она потрепала меня по голове, смеясь. - Всё говоришь "мастер, мастер", а даже имя его написать правильно не можешь!

- Ну... иероглифы сложные! Сама небось не сможешь!

- Иди ты! Я смогу!

- Не сможешь!

- Смогу!

Но я так и не воткнул, понял ли он то, что я написал. Тем не менее у мастера крутое имя. Оно отгоняет демонов с соблазнительными улыбками. Но, думаю, всё-таки он понял, раз ушёл.

- Нда, Кодзиро…

* * *

Может быть Таро всё-таки прав. Надо дерзать… Надо добиваться своего. Но главный аргумент против его тактики заключается в том, что он точно так же за бортом, как и я сама. Мы оба в стороне, а Мусаши продолжает идти своей дорогой – приставай к нему или не приставай. Итог-то один.

На самом деле мой метод тоже верный, и я уважаю его путь. Я просто верю, что если я ему по-настоящему понадоблюсь, он мне сам даст знать. Но раньше этого времени я не могу ему давать больше, чем он готов принять... Конечно, Таро сказал бы, что мастер сам не знает, что и когда ему надо… И что мы тупо теряем время… Но у Таро с ним совсем другие отношения, поэтому и действует он по-другому, и видит всё по-другому. Может быть, будь я учеником Мусаши, сама бы от него не отцеплялась, но я… что-то другое. (Что?) А вообще я слишком много думаю про отношения. Но разве не из-за этого всего я покинула дом Ягъю? Неудивительно, что мысли по этой теме преследуют меня постоянно с тех пор. Мысли, фантазии и… Страхи тоже есть. Например, что время никогда не придёт... Время для чего-то абстрактного, но хорошего… И что мне делать тогда? К кому податься? К незнакомцу в похожей на мою шляпе? (А он был в чём-то очарователен.) Может быть! Может быть…

Честно говоря, я знала, что мне всегда будет куда деться и чем заняться, поэтому проблемы скуки у меня не возникало. Но если призадуматься, то всегда найдётся что-то, чего не хватает… Я ещё не буддийская монашка, чтобы довольствоваться тем, что есть и так. На самом деле я много чего хочу. Да даже Такуан… Ай, не буду на него компромат строчить.

Я смотрела вслед уходящему Кодзиро. Холодные цвета его наряда вписывались в атмосферу зимнего затишья… Галдящий народ тоже быстро расходился, а тело Деншичиро уже унесли. Пространство быстро пустело.

Ноги стали мёрзнуть. Надо было и нам уходить. Я всё ещё могу догнать Мусаши… Он ещё где-то неподалёку… Я всё ещё могу догнать и… (И?)

Джотаро держал меня за край рукава и смотрел куда-то на небо. Сиреневые тучи нависли низко, как будто придавливая к земле. Захотелось укутаться тёплым покрывалом и выпить чаю… И я решила пойти с моим маленьким спутником куда-нибудь именно за этим. Заодно согреемся…

– ОЦУУУ! – Джотаро резко потянул меня за рукав, отчего моя одежда едва не съехала с плеча!

– Что?

Он указал пальцем вперёд. В нашу сторону на всех парах нёсся Кодзиро. Рукава его хаори трепыхались на ветру, словно крылья бабочки, а лицо озаряла непонятная улыбка, которая... по меньшей мере пугала.

Почему он… Заче-

* * *

Твою мать. Не дают погреться. Пришлось взлететь с грёбаного Обогревателя. Ах, он же был «Самым Лучшим Обогревателем На Свете», скажете? Ну да. Целых десять минут. Но это рекорд, кто-то с таким титулом и минуты не мог продержаться.

В чём дело? А вот нахрен бегать, как полоумный? Вся одежда ворошится на ветру, не усидеть! Ну с каких это пор троны под королями пляшут? Король должен сидеть ровно! А мой «трон», видите ли, взбесился! Я злобно зажужжал вслед за этим психом. Нет, ну мальчонка же ясно дал понять Обогревателю, что ему надерут задницу! Вот зачем нарываться? Я так понял, что это как раз мой грязноволосый хмырь имеется в виду. Недаром девчонка в шляпе так пялилась на него, пока он с Терминатором возился. Ну да, я догадливый! А что, если не быть таким, не проживёте в этом мире и четверти жизни – даю слово мухи. Точнее жужжание мухи. Я и не такого вам в сознании нажужжу. Бойтесь меня, как самурайского, мать его, меча. Хотя мечи не жужжат. Они свистят. Слыхали?

Мой несчастный – нет, на самом деле очень радостный и возбуждённый – Обогреватель изящным мановением рук оторвал девчонку от земли, прижал к себе и понёсся куда-то по улицам Киото. Мелкий лохматый чувачок, после секундного выпадания из реальности, тут же пришёл в себя и понёсся за Кодзиро, но ноги-то! Ноги-то! Ноги-то у него не такие длинные, как у Обогревателя! Да-а-алеко не такие длинные. Поэтому он существенно отставал. А я, волосатый пилот-десантник, нёсся за компанией на своих двух крылах. На самом деле их четыре, кстати, просто два их них такие малюсенькие, что вы не разглядите! Их ещё жужжальцами называют. Поэтому я и жужжу. Жужжу! Что-то я разговорился о жужжании. Наверное потому, что раздражён – ведь чем я злее, тем громче жужжу!

Мальчишка изо всех сил пытался догнать Обогревателя с девицей на руках, и у него даже немного получалось. Вообще Обогреватель не сильно старался улепётывать – он мог бы и быстрее бежать. Но он придерживался ровно той скорости, чтобы его не мог догнать преследователь, крики которого раздавались сзади:

- А ну опусти Оцу! МУСАШИ! Мусаши, мастер, скорее СЮДА! МАСТЕР! Кодзиро! Стоооой! МАААСТЕЕЕРРРР!

Детский сад! Я описывал над ними круги и мёртвые петли – это помогало мне не замёрзнуть – и лавировал между зомбомух, которых становилось всё меньше. Слава яйцам Оды Нобунаги! (Так Уэда любит иногда выражаться, философски прикуривая трубку.)

* * *

Я спустился по спирали убийств… Ещё одно. Новая кровь на моём мече. Алая кровь на белом снегу. И от этих поэтико-философских размышлений меня даже не оторвут чьи-то далёкие крики, пока я спокойно покидаю Киото… Хм, голос похож на Джотаро… Брр, холодно. Так, спираль убийств, спираль убийств…

* * *

А он ещё и приятно пахнет. Это я выяснила, когда Кодзиро подхватил меня на руки. Вообще зря Джотаро так переживает. Разве он не чувствует… Что это просто какая-то игра? Это такая извращённая забава! И мне совсем не страшно. Мне даже весело! Только не очень ясно, чего добивается Кодзиро. Он хочет просто побесить Таро или?..

Но я в нём не чувствовала и намёка на опасность. Что-то такое было в нём игривое и простое, что мне было легко понять. От него не исходило никакой агрессии, высокомерия, бесцеремонности или мрака, как от многих самураев, к которым было подойти страшно.

Более того, смею признаться, мне было даже уютно в его руках. Я ведь как раз замерзала, а он грел меня…

Вообще это продолжалось минут пятнадцать, пока оба не выдохлись. Кодзиро устал носить меня, а Таро устал бегать на слишком большой скорости – долго её невозможно поддерживать, особенно когда орёшь постоянно.

Мы оказались в незнакомом мне районе. Кодзиро аккуратно поставил меня на веранду какого-то дома, а Джотаро в это время мелькал где-то вдалеке среди деревьев. Я, смеясь вовсю, решила отряхнуть снег со своей и его шляпы. Мой носильщик же взял палочку и снова начертил на снегу имя Такезо.

- Aauh?..

Такезо... Я пожала плечами и понимающе на него посмотрела. Join the club, love. Мы все его ищем. (Хотя все трое видели его последний раз полчаса назад. А вот не надо было на меня отвлекаться, Кодзиро!)

- Не складывай их домиком. У тебя и так вид слишком милый… - я улыбнулась и коснулась пальцем одной из его бровей.

Вдруг из-за угла дома выскочила какая-то бабка с метлой.

- Снова кого-то привёл? Я же сказала, на порог не пущу больше никого! Знаешь, как мне надоело?

Она неслась с метлой прямо на меня! Я поняла, что не смогу выстоять перед таким напором, не успею ничего даже объяснить, и скорее спрыгнула в снег. А она не останавливалась! Я бросилась прочь, ничего не понимая уже, как из-за деревьев вдруг показался Таро, еле волочащий ноги от усталости.

- На.. наконец-то я догнал этого гада… - пробормотал он хриплым от частого дыхания голосом.

- Бежим отсюда! – прокричала я и нырнула в пролесок, заодно схватив его за шкирку.

- БЛИН, Я НЕ МОГУ БОЛЬШЕ БЕГАТЬ!

* * *

Так вот где Обогреватель живёт! Теперь я могу ехидно потереть лапку о лапку и поселиться в этом доме вместо школы Йошиока… Мухаха!


End file.
